Te pido Perdón
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: La honestidad es importante, ya que guardar silencio y mentir para salvar a la persona que amas no es suficiente y te puede costar caro...pero también hay que saber escuchar.DG


Bueno, aquí estoy yo publicando mis fics pasados (como está en mi profile) y ya que no tengo nada qué actualizar decidí poner lo que fue y ha sido mi primer y único D/G aún tengo un proyecto, pero bueno, lean.

**TE PIDO PERDÓN**  
por Ginny Potter W

_Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí,  
aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que  
yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
se que piensas que no he sido sincero  
se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
pero quien me iba a decir que sin ti no se vivir y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces...  
_

Te extraño...

Te anhelo...

Te quiero de vuelta...

Perdóname...

Te pido perdón...

Todas estas palabras expresaban lo que siento y quiero, no puedo estar un segundo más sin ti, te amaba, te sigo amando, y yo se que tu también.

Se que te hice daño, se que te mentí, y ahora me arrepiento, me haces mucha falta, ¿por qué te fuiste, yo se la respuesta: te mentí, no confié en ti, te oculté una verdad que te afectaba directamente, pero lo hice para poder seguir estar contigo, no quería morir y dejarte sola y que otro ocupara mi lugar.

_Si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacío que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti_

Se que ya no te voy a tener de vuelta, nunca, nunca volverás, pero yo pensaba contártelo algún día, pero tu me descubriste exactamente el día que dejaba todo, todo por ti...

Flash Back

Llegaba desesperado a casa, debíamos irnos pronto ya que podían atacar la casa en donde hasta hace no mucho te fuiste a vivir conmigo, no tenía mucho tiempo, solo recogerte y agarrar algo de dinero y desaparecer, corría peligro mi vida y en especial la tuya...

-¡Ginny! Por favor agarra tus cosas y...-gritaba pero vi que salías con maletas en las manos, te miré sin comprender-¿que es esto?

-¿Esto?- me respondiste mirándome a los ojos y me di cuenta que estuviste llorando, tu cutis blanco estaba sonrojado- me voy.-dijiste para caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡QUE!- dije sujetándote del brazo y mirándote desesperado y agregué con voz temblorosa -¿como que te vas?.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? ERES UN TRAIDOR-me gritaste poniéndote a llorar mucho más.

-¿Que pasa?-dije abrazándote y un miedo creció en mi pecho...tu no debías enterarte...

-ERES UN ASQUEROSO MORTÍFAGO- dijiste desprendiéndote de mis brazos y al escucharte sentí que el alma se me venía a los pies precedido por un inmenso vacío.

-¿Que? tu no debías saberlo-dije nerviosamente, sabía que tenía que sacarte pronto de ahí, podías morir.

-¿CUANDO PENSABAS decírmelo?- tu voz se había quebrado.

-Te lo iba a decir hoy mismo después de ponerte a salvo- dije jalándola por el brazo y sacándola de la casa.

-¡Eres un cínico!-dijiste soltándote otra vez de mi- nunca te voy a perdonar, ni siquiera te atrevas a buscarme, ¡¡¡yo te amo! ¿por que lo hiciste?...eres del grupo que más daño le ha hecho a mi familia y eres parte de las personas que más detesto-dijiste con rencor pero aún sin dejar de llorar, me sentí muy mal...pero de pronto mi corazón se paró...eran mortífagos que venían en mi búsqueda, lo sabía, por eso debía dejarte ir.

-Ya no hay tiempo, Ginny, aparécete en tu casa o en la casa de Hermione, no lo se en algún lado lejos de aquí, no se- decía y tragué saliva- no se si nos volvamos a ver pero quiero que sepas que te amo Ginny, y que si me vienen a buscar es por que los...

-¡Calla! No quiero tu explicaciones-

-Ginn...-pero desapareciste.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi que mis antiguos socios se acercaban rápido hacia mí y empezaban a lanzar maldiciones, esquivé una que otra maldición y desaparecí.

Fin del Flash Back

Me salvé aquél día, pero desde entonces he sufrido mucho sin tu apoyo, ha pasado un mes de aquél día, los mortífagos me siguen buscando, pero ya no me importa morir, pues tu ya no estás conmigo.

No me dejaste terminar aquella vez, como no me has dejado acercarme a ti, si tan solo me hubieras dado una oportunidad pero fuiste muy clara: ya no querías saber nada más de mí.

Solo me queda decirte que te amo y eres la única mujer con la que deseé formar una familia, un hogar, compartir el resto de mis días...pero no fue posible por que te engañé, y eso no me lo perdono.

Ya no quiero vivir, es un martirio estar sin tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras que me daban consuelo, tus abrazos, tú, me faltabas tu y no puedo vivir sin ti...por eso te pido perdón...perdóname antes de morir.

_mil y un historias me he inventado  
para demostrarte que he cambiado  
ya lo que paso, paso  
rescatemos lo que nos unió  
que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
pero quien me iba a decir  
que difícil es vivir y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces.  
_

Dejé la pluma sobre el papel y observé todo lo que escribí mientras recordaba, todo este sufrimiento se lo debía al legado de mi familia "ser mortífago" pero sobre todo a mi cobardía, pero por miedo a perderte.

Guardo el sobre en mi bolsillo y me encamino hacia mi destino: la muerte...quiero morir pero te pido perdón.

Unos días después informan de la muerte de Draco Malfoy...muerto por un "avada kedavra" obra de los mismos mortífagos a los que él pertenecía.

Una chica de unos 26 años llega la morgue para reconocer el cuerpo ya que el joven no tenía ningún familiar, ella al ver el cuerpo pálido y frío del que fue su prometido se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas...ella lo quería mucho ¿por qué se murió? luego recordó lo que le hizo y no sintió tanta pena.

-Señorita...encontramos algunas pertenencias del joven ¿desea conservarlas?-dijo el doctor que la acompañaba.

-S-si-

Le entregaron tanto su cartera con su identificación y una hoja de papel se dirigió a la sala de espera donde estaba su hermano Ron; la leyó y se derrumbó en el suelo llorando amargamente, no podía creerlo él, él...se había entregado a los mortífagos.

Ron se acercó preocupado a su hermana, sentía lástima por su hermana, ella quería mucho a Draco...se agachó donde estaba ella y solo escucho que la chica decía...

-Te pido perdón Draco-

Notas de autora: cualquier cosa que me quieran decir sobre la historia, solo den clic en "Go". Gracias.

GinnyPotterW

Escrito en Diciembre del 2003


End file.
